newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Guantanamera i cygara
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 3 - Guantanamera i cygara Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 16 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'W Narodowym Parku Everglades zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Mutanci odbierają wskazówkę. ''Dakota bierze wskazówkę, a Ezekiel ją czyta. '''Ezekiel: Grr! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie w Hawanie. Don: Hawana. Stolica komunistycznego państwa wyspiarskiego zwanego Kuba. Stąd pochodzi znany zespół muzyczny Buena Vista, Cze Guevara symbol walki kubańskich rewolucjonistów widnieje na czapkach i koszulkach oraz stąd pochodzą najlepsze cygara na świecie. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsze do Don boxa docierają Dzieciaki. Junior bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Junior: Zadanie albo-albo. Wybieracie grę z mistrzami czy grę z cygarami? Cody: Że niby z czym? Don: W zadaniu albo-albo drużyny mogą, albo zmierzyć się na rynku Hawany z muzycznymi uczniami szkolonymi przez sam zespół Buena Vista, albo w kubańskiej faktorii tytoniu skręcić z liści cygaro po czym trzeba je wypalić. Po tym wszystkim należy udać się do strefy luzu. Inni zawodnicy doczytują resztę zasad. Josee: Kto w poprzednim wyzwaniu walczył z krokodylem na linie... Rock: ... ma, albo zaśpiewać piosenkę Guantanamera'', albo skręcić cygaro... '''Max:' ..., a ten kto asekurował tą osobę... Owen: ... ma, albo zagrać na gitarze piosenkę Guantanamera'', albo wypalić cygaro. Mmm! Pychota! ''Zawodnicy zaczynają wybierać poszczególne zadania. Cody: Weźmy może występ, bo cygara nie wypalę. Sierra: Cody kochanie! To ja też idę zrobić to co ty! Topher: Sierra! Tylko, że ja nie potrafię śpiewać! Bierzemy cygara! Alejandro: No to może te cygara? Justin: O nie! Jeszcze tytoń zaszkodzi mojemu ciału. Alejandro: A ty potrafisz grać na gitarze? Justin: Nie. Rodney: Za to ja na wychowałem się paląc tytoń. Owen: Będzie pysznie! Łyżwiarze, Nerdzi, Dzieciaki, Rockowcy, Sobowtóry, Przyrodnicy, Przyjaciółki i Dawni Prowadzący biorą się za zadanie z występem, gdzie Tłuścioszki, Przystojniacy, Złośnicy, Mutanci, Farmerzy, Gotki, Fani i Biegacze biorą się za zadanie z cygarami. Tymczasem na występie na którym trzeba zagrać i zaśpiewać perfekcyjnie... Jacques: Guantanamera! Guajira Guantanamera! Guantanameeeraaa! Guajira Guantanameeeraaa! Dalej... Rock: Guantanamera! Guajira Guantanamera! Guantanamera! Guajira Guantanamera! Uczniowie muzyczni nie zaliczają zadania ze względu na złe zaśpiewanie. Za to gdzie indziej za grę na gitarze... Beth: Guan... Lindsay! Przecież potrafisz grać na gitarze. Lindsay: Powiedziałam, że na kontrabasie, a to nie jest to samo. W innym miejscu... Cody: Guano... kamera... góra... jura? Junior: Już lepiej by mi poszło, ale nie mogę zaśpiewać tak samo jak ty zagrać. Trzeba zmienić zadanie. Chris: A ja już mam wielki stres! Szefie! My też zmienimy zadanie. Tymczasem w faktorii tytoniu gdzie trzeba skręcić i wypalić cygaro... Max: Aaa! Pali mnie w gardło! Eva: Mięczak i baba! Patrz jak ja to robię! Dalej... Tyler: Aaa! Co za ból! Jo: No co! To tytoń jak każdy inny! Daj to ci pokażę! Gdzie indziej... Owen: Mmm! Pyszne kubańskie cygaro. Zawsze chciałem je zapalić tak jak to robią gangsterzy w filmach. Rodney: Nie takie cygara już w życiu paliłem. ...niektórzy nie radzą sobie z zadaniem. Justin: Aaa! Pali mnie! Uch! Uch! Zmieńmy zadanie! Uch! Uch! Alejandro: No to pięknie! Podczas gdy Dzieciaki, Dawni prowadzący i Przystojniacy zmieniają zadanie pierwsi zawodnicy docierają do strefy luzu. Jako pierwsi docierają... * Tłuścioszki - 1 * Łyżwiarze - 2 * Farmerzy - 3 * Rockowcy - 4 * Sobowtóry - 5 * Nerdzi - 6 Tymczasem Złośnicy i Biegacze docierają do mety. Don: Gratuluje wam za wykonanie zadania. Jednak wasze drużyny zamieniły się osobami które miały palić cygara. Daje wam 20 minut kary. * Przyrodnicy - 7 * Przyjaciółki - 8 * Mutanci - 9 * Gotki - 10 W tym czasie pozostałe drużyny muszą przełamać granicę swoich możliwości. Sierra: O! Cody! Mój mężczyzna przyszedł zapalić cygaro jak twardziel! Cody: Jakoś przeżyję. Przełknę palący ból jak ostre sosy i przyprawy które jadłem. Topher: No proszę, proszę! Jest i Chris! Chris: Topher! Tym razem mnie nie oszukasz, bo tym razem Szef pali cygaro, a on zdoła wypalić każde świństwo. Topher: A niech to! Tymczasem Złośnicy i Biegacze kończą karę. * Biegacze - 11 * Złośnicy - 12 * Fani - 13 * Dawni prowadzący - 14 Chris: W końcu dajemy sobie radę co nie Szefie. Szef: Oczywiście Chris. Pozostały już tylko dwie drużyny, czyli Przystojniacy i Dzieciaki. Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Alejandro: Spróbuj nucić Justin jak nie potrafisz grać. Justin: Uch! Uch! Spróbuję! Uch! Uch! Alejandro: 'Guantanamera! Guajira Guantanamera! Guantanameeeraaa! Guajira Guantanameeeraaa! ''Uczniowie muzyczni zaliczają zadanie jednak nagle Justin zaczyna kaszleć, upada, wymiotuje i mdleje. To samo dzieje się z Cody'm po wypaleniu cygara. '''Alejandro: Justin! Wstawaj no już! Junior: Cody! Wstawaj no już! Podczas gdy obie drużyny próbują się podnieść ich towarzysze biorą ich na plecy i biegną do strefy luzu. Zawodnicy biegną łeb w łeb! Wszystko wskazuje na to, że silniejszy od Juniora Alejandro dodźwiga lekkiego Justina do mety jednak ten na niego wymiotuje po czym jego towarzysz potyka się o kamień. * Dzieciaki - 15 Sierra: Cody! Mój kochany! Uzdrowię cię pocałunkiem pierwszej pomocy. Po czym Cody wymiotuje na Sierrę. Don: Przystojniacy. Przykro mi, ale jesteście ostatni więc odchodzicie z programu. Alejandro: No to mi Amigo koniec gry! Justin: Co za rozkosz! Bleee...! Don: A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig. Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki